Frostbite
by Croclover95
Summary: Eight years can change a lot of things: Raven is gone, a man has been killed in the Ural Mountains, and the remnants of the original Titans team are summoned to investigate. But after Beast Boys' encounter with Ravens mirror, nothing seems to align in a way that makes sense, and he fears he has begun to lose his mind. Has he? Slight BBRae and RobStar.
1. Cold welcome

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Teen Titans story, so if I get something wrong I do apologize in advance. Criticism is welcome, so please leave a review and tell me what you think. Hope ya'll enjoy! **

The Ural Mountains are known to Russians as a treasure box of mineral resources. From platinum to amethyst, you could probably find it here.

It being December, it was also freezing cold, Odin thought as he lay on his mountain perch. His winter camouflage uniform blended in well with the snow.

The name was his call sign, given for this particular operation. He actually quite liked it, and thought about seeing if he could make it permanent.

He had made his way up this mountain over six hours ago, having had his perch chosen weeks ahead of time. From it, he had an overhead view of the small facility below, lit up just enough for men to go from one small building to another. He could also make out the small guardhouses, set up at the gates of the chain link fence that surrounded the facility. A couple of men were smoking, no doubt trying harder to get warm than to feed the habit.

The facility was a permanent set up, consisting of six buildings nestled into the valley. The largest building, the main research building, judging by its size and build, was located in the center and of steel build. Another slightly smaller building, around twelve meters to its left, served as the main dining hall, which could house around sixty people, albeit very snugly. The rest were simply large rectangles, each could sleep around twelve to sixteen men. They were set up in a semi circle around the main research building, the farthest being thirty meters behind and to the right of the main research building. The facility itself housed between fifty to sixty people, a handful of which were scientists, a handful more were cooks; the rest were guards.

Not that it really mattered to Odin how many people were there, or what their job occupation was. He was here for one man and one man alone: Professor David Volkov.

A brilliant man, he had heard. He had personally led the research into a new mineral, a mineral so mysterious and yet so powerful. This mineral, called sol, could possibly replace traditional electrical power, and be more energy efficient than solar power. With this brilliant man in the lead, they had a possibility of turning the world of clean energy on its head.

A Pity he would be dead soon.

Such dark times we live in, doctor Volkov, thought Odin, peering through the scope of his suppressed L115A3 sniper rifle. A preferred rifle of his, it operated especially well in extremely cold environments. At his current range, just a little over nine hundred meters, the 338. Lapua round would fly easily to its target, whilst the suppressor would ensure that the sound of the rifle would be faint, if heard at all.

Through the grainy green view of the night vision optic attached to the end of his scope, he frowned as he saw the snow starting to fall a little steadier. If it snowed too hard, he would be unable to take a proper shot at the target.

Judas, you better get done soon, Odin thought. An often-overlooked fact about snipers is they always operate in two man teams. A sniper team consisted of a spotter, the senior of the two who spotted and ranged the targets, and the sniper, who sent lead downrange. Judas was in the process of marking Volkov, seeing that positively identifying him from this distance would be tricky in itself.

Judas, his temporary call sign for the mission, was an inside man in the facility, and thus was able to get very close to his target and mark him. The reason he would have Odin take the shot was because, while Judas could kill him where he was, he also ran the risk of compromising himself, and he would need to maintain his identity within the facility.

Odin could not help but grin to himself at the irony of the name selection. Judas would mark an unsuspecting person who thought of him as a friend, and send him off to his death. A somewhat grim thing to smile about, but he needed a reason to move something, considering how cold it was. Even with the winter gear he had on, he could still feel the chill cutting straight through him at times. In addition, given his prolonged inactivity, it just made it all the worse.

Speak of the devil, he thought as he saw the door to the main research building open. Out of the door way walked two men, who stopped after closing the door and spreading to the side a bit. They were talking, and although he could not hear the words, he was certain they were just making idle chat about the cold. On the other hand, it could have been his hatred for the cold that made him think this. He thought this while subconsciously zeroing his scope to the distance.

These thoughts ceased as he saw the man to the left put a reassuring hand on the mans shoulder. Perhaps he was talking of how good it was to work alongside the man, and how it was an honor to have such a noble project ahead of them.

Regardless of what had been said that led up to it, the message was the same: his target had been marked.

As they went their separate ways, Volkov turned and walked toward the housing building farthest from the research building. He had been informed that Volkov had a small office in that building, and often went there to go over some last minute notes before he fell asleep.

He walked briskly, probably in an effort to get out of the cold as quickly as possible. Odin would grant that wish.

As a sniper, Odin knew you did not simply put the crosshairs on the target. Since the target was moving, and he had to factor in the wind speed (along with a dozen other factors), he used the ambush method. That is, he took the scope and would let the target walk into the line of fire, using the mil dots as direction.

Time seemed to slow at that point, as he began to take a few deep breathes, as to lower his heart rate, which would simultaneously steady his aim. He watched as the target moved, seemingly in slow motion to his point of fire. Slowly, he let out his breath half way and held it, his gloved finger beginning to squeeze the trigger. At the exact moment Volkov entered his point of aim, the rifle coughed in a muffled crack, the round still going supersonic as it left the barrel.

Almost immediately, he saw Volkovs body jerk, his coat rippling a moment from the impact of the bullet just an inch left of the spinal column, meaning he would have hit an artery of some sort. He fell down face first into the snow, too shocked to process what had happened, and finding the effort to try too great. He shifted in his place, trying desperately to get up and get to someone, anyone. Then the movement slowed, time between his shifts were spacing out farther and farther. He would move every other second, every five seconds. Then he just stopped, finally succumbing to a loss of blood and shock.

Odin said nothing. He just looked at the body through the scope. He had done what he had set out to do; he had done what exactly as he had been ordered. So why did he get this voice in his head, asking him in horror, what have you done?!

"Odin, this is Judas, requesting sitrep on target." Judas said over his radio. He didn't know it, but he had been staring at the body for over four minutes now. The round had done its work; he would not be getting back up.

He quickly shook the previous thought off, quickly keying his radio set with the same frequency as Judas, who also had a private office of his own." Judas, this is Odin. Sitrep is as follows: Target confirmed KIA, shot placement at slightly left of the spinal column; near the shoulder, artery possibly severed; there's a lot of blood staining the snow." He said over the radio. He had a surprisingly light voice, one you really would not find all that menacing for an assassin.

A burst of static, " Solid copy on last. Good show, Odin, proceed to extraction."

Odin nodded, although he knew Judas could not see him. "Copy that, Odin out." He picked up his rifle, and began his way down the mountain. There, a snowcat would be waiting, which he would use to drive to the extraction point. In all that time it would take, that voice refused to cease the question. What have you done?!

Eventually, the guards shift would change, and although the falling snow would partially cover the body, they would find Volkov and sound an alert. Nevertheless, that would be hours from now, and by that time it would be too late. Odin would be long gone.

There was more to this situation than met the eye. A mystery Judas would not reveal was exactly why this man needed to die. He knew that there would be an investigation of this, and the entire staff would be checked for any potential involvement in his death. When they turned up nothing, they would then call the one they thought could help, one of Russia's own. He knew what that would lead to, and he knew just who would decide to get involved.

Just the way he had planned it.

_

One of the hardest things about being a leader, is making the hard choices. Choices that could hold dire consequences for yourself or your team should the choice turn out to be the wrong one. This pressure can either make or break any leader, as his ability to think clearly and operate efficiently under these circumstances is the very element that separates those who led, and those who followed.

People often long for power of some sort, and yet many know nothing of how to use it, or how heavily it could weigh in your mind. How much longer would this delay last before he made a decision? How much longer would his team watch and come to doubts of his own leadership ability and question his authority?

For that matter, how much longer were they willing to sit here, stomachs growling, for him just to order?

Ugh, who knew choosing a pizza topping could be so hard? Beast boy thought, rubbing his temples as he stared at the menu in front of him.

He sat at the Pizza Corner in Jump city, along with what was now the Titans west team.

At this moment, it was just him, Cyborg, and Ravager. Not a whole lot of heroes here, but considering everyone else had their own area of operations; it was the best they could manage. Fortunately, Ravager, whose real name was Rose Wilson, was a powerhouse in terms of fighting ability. Being the daughter of Slade, she inherited many of his abilities and thus was as deadly as they came. That, coupled with Cyborgs intellect and firepower, and Beast Boys' ability to transform, they were a force to be reckoned with.

It had been eight years since the Tokyo incident, and the defeat of Commander Uehara Daizo. After they had returned, it seemed that the only thing that had changed was that Starfire and Robin were dating.

Time does odd things, though, and change seemed to be a law of life. So much had happened since then: Robin and Starfire had left the team, Rose Wilson had joined them, and Slade had disappeared. You would think things would be great here.

Yet there was still this hole, felt by all at the table at the absence of their friend.

Raven.

It had been almost two years, and the pain still had not died. They felt it, present and consuming.

There was so much they still did not know. They didn't know who was responsible, how he had done it, or even what it was he did exactly. All they knew was emptiness.

It took almost six months for there to be a shred of normality returning to the tower. Titans everywhere visited them, showing their sympathy to them and tried to comfort the team. Beast Boy had been absent the whole time, preferring to just stay in his room. Not even Cyborg, the changelings' best friend, could break him out of his grief.

There was no doubt he had taken it the hardest of all of them. It took three months for him just to carry on a conversation beyond that of " Yeah" "No" or "I don't care".

Nearly two years later, here he was, still cracking a joke or two in bad situations. He still wasn't back one hundred percent, he probably never would be. But, as Cyborg noted to Rose when she said the exact same thing," It's better than him doing nothing but eat, sleep, and work."

" Anytime before pigs fly, pipsqueak." Rose said, her voice bordering between amused and annoyed.

Beast boy looked up at them, seeing they were still waiting for him to order. Cyborg was leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head. His expression was Rose was doing the same, but her arms were crossed, her brow raised from beneath her mask.

Beast Boy grinned nervously. Her mask looked so similar to Slade's, despite many differences: First, her mask only covered half of her face and was made from cloth, with long ties in the back to secure it in place; the second was that her mask was blacked out on the left side of her face, rather than the right, and the right eye was covered much like robins mask. However, unlike Slade, she still had both her eyes.

Moreover, both of them were probably boring into the changeling. He had no idea how long he had been trying to decide, but knew by both of their expressions that it had been awhile.

So with that, he looked at the waiter, handed them the menu, and said," We'll have the usual."

The waiter looked down at his note pad," That would be three sixteenths tofu-veggie, one quarter mega meaty meat,"

"Murderer," Beast boy mouthed to Cyborg while the waiter took a pause for breath.

"One third spicy buffalo chicken and ranch, and one eighths regular pepperoni?" The waiter finished, looking at the trio.

" That'd be it." The three piped up.

As the waiter went back in, Cyborg looked at the green man in front of him." Murderer? Really, B'?" Cyborg asked, his hands gestured out ward.

" Hey, I call it as I see it." The changeling replied," Besides, do you even know how many animals could be killed on account of your carnivorous tendencies?"

" All I'm saying, is if animals weren't meant to be eaten, they wouldn't be made of meat." Cyborg retorted. He was actually surprised at his dialogue, probably a side effect of being around Raven so much.

Cyborg then frowned; Guess she left a little piece of herself in him, He thought.

Suddenly, Beast Boys' communicator started buzzing. Brow raised, he fished it out of his pocket and opened it up.

" Hello comrades." Instantly, all three knew who had called.

" Russian dude!" Beast Boy nearly shouted in excitement. All this time, and yet his nick name for the Russian had not changed at all." It's been forever, dude!"

" That it has, comrade." Red Star replied, managing a small smile. Still, there was something wrong, and the changeling picked up on it.

" So what's up on your end?"

There was a pause as the Russian chose his next words." There was an incident in the Ural Mountains," He explained." A man was killed."

Silence. This kind of thing never traveled lightly to the Titans, and it always gave them both a sense of grief and resolve. There was grief of the loss of life, and the resolve to ensure that it ended there. He continued.

" From the file I have received, the victims name was David Volkov, a scientist leading a study on a potential energy source. He was well respected by his colleagues, which makes it odd that he was killed. I would personally investigate this, but Andre Le Blanc is also robbing Siberian banks, and I have to focus matters on him."

"So you want us to fill in and take the case?" Cyborg asked, having rose from his seat and taken position behind the changeling.

"Da, Cyborg. As I have said, I am unable to be there for this investigation, and you three have the fastest means to get here."

Beast Boy leaned back in his chair, as the waiter came out with their pizza. He looked at the waiter and asked." Could you pack that to go?"

" Of course." He turned around, a bit puzzled but accepting it as it was.

The green shape shifter turned to his friends and said." Team, pack your things: We're going to Tibet." He then shifted into a bird and flew down to the T-car, leaving his communicator on the table.

Rose looked at Cyborg, brow raised, as did Red Star." Comrade knows the Urals are in Russia… correct?"

Cyborg shook his head." Beast Boy and Geography never got along; that's why I fly."


	2. Quite the shocker

**Hey all! Hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for the favorites, I hope not to disappoint :) Thank you Jason and Cleo for your reviews! I have said that if I can get one person to like my stories, than I have accomplished my objective, and it seems I have not only just 2 good reviews, but some favorites and follows as well. Thank you all, this is for you. With that said, on with the show!**

The trip back to the tower was uneventful, save for Cyborg trying to explain basic geography to the shape-shifter.

The first thing they had to do was prepare for winter weather. The Urals were a hostile place in the winter, and that meant extra measures were needed. Cyborg had taken and upgraded some of their uniforms with temperature control units after their fight with the Brotherhood of evil, so as to keep them warm, but they had to have some fail-safes in case they stopped working.

As they got their gear together, Cyborg sent a transmission calling for the Titans Defense Action(TDA). This was a system designed that, in the event of a team leaving their post, one Titan from each of three titans outposts would take residence and keep the fort down until they returned. This gave them an enormous amount of flexibility, and allowed all outposts to remain well defended. Due to a need for unit cohesion, this meant that Titans teams would often cross-train with other Titans from various out posts at least twice a year, as to be sure that they could work smoothly in the event they were called on.

The cybernetic decided on Speedy, Argent, and Hotspot. While there were many good candidates to choose from, these three in particular showed a remarkable team cohesiveness. Once the call was made, they'd be at the tower within a twelve to sixteen hour timeframe.

As for the matter at hand, Cy' still had to prep the T-ship, a process that could take another few hours. Seeing that they had packed their equipment and clothing, Ravager and Beast Boy took some down time, knowing it could be the last they would get for a while.

Ravager went off to the combat simulator, knowing a good brawl would help her get in her zone. The combat simulator was the only time she was allowed to use her twin katanas' unhindered, as when she fought real people she had to keep them sheathed.

Not that it wasn't understandable, really. She couldn't exactly go around chopping people to bits; it's not exactly a heroic gesture, now is it? However, it was no less frustrating that the weapons she had been trained to use were too dangerous to use on people. Were it not for Cyborg creating specialized bokken's, made from a mold injected synthetic material that was nearly indestructible, she would have found it unbearable.

She stepped into the simulator, and when the door had closed behind her, the scenario began. Androids began to appear, carrying an assortment of weapons ranging from swords and pistols loaded with stun rounds, to stun rifles that would act in place of assault rifles, and rocket launchers. The scenario environment was a simulated rocky, snow covered out crop, closely resembling her next mission area. It provided a lot of cover, for both her and the bots.

And in the face of it all, Rose just kept on wolfs' grin. "Game time." In one fluid motion, she unsheathed her swords at her sides and, crossing her swords in a X, removed the droids head from his shoulders.

Still grinning, she looked to the other droids coming across the rocky outcrop." Who's next?"  
_

Beast Boy, for his part, chose relaxing before a mission as opposed to getting into his "zone". That was usually reserved for the fight itself, not prepping for it. He took training seriously enough, but never more seriously than he had to. He had always been that way.

He grinned to himself, Okay, maybe not always, he thought to himself. True, he had been raised by the doom patrol, a very strict group of heroes who pushed him to his limits whenever they could.

But the Titans were different. Robin had always set the bar high, but even still he was much more relaxed than Mento had been, and thus the changeling would goof off more often; sometimes at very inopportune moments.

Over time, he had developed a sense of what needed to be done and what could be done acceptably, if only to himself. The truth was, if he had taken everything as seriously as Robin wanted him to, than he would have gone insane. His jokes and his antics were a way of keeping his head clear.

Raven was the first to notice that.

His smile disappeared.

What happened? What had caused all this? Why it he was still here and one of his best friends was not? What could he have done to change the course of fate?

At that moment, he began to wonder if he had been wrong. Maybe he had not taken the situation seriously enough, and that played into how things unraveled. Maybe he could have saved her had he just quit goofing off and actually dropped his façade. But that was the cruel twist, wasn't it? That the clown he painted on just would not go, and he never would.

Maybe that was why Raven was dead.

Before he knew it, he found himself in her room. He had not been in here since the day it happened, when a light of his life had been snuffed out.

As if to add insult to injury, he still knew nothing of who the killer was. He hadn't the slightest clue where he went off to, or even where he was during the event. All he knew was emptiness.

Like this room, now. A room could be filled with stuff, but without a person to give it life, it was just a room.

Her collection of books, on a shelf to his left, was extensive to say the least. Everything from historical narratives to suspense/mystery novels to spell books was here in this room.

The mystical artifacts, ranging from masks to ornate hanging lamps, were still in their place. Everything in the room seemed to leer at the green intruder, having dared stepped into this domain.

He took a careful look around, as each part of the room revealed a memory to him. He finally made it to the bed, where he sat down and looked out the window.

Jump city in the wintertime could get surprisingly cold, despite the coastal region and usually sunny weather. Now, it was just slightly above freezing, maybe forty degrees outside.

" You would have loved it today," He stated in a squeak, his cracking voice and watery eyes belied the small smile he wore.

It does seem… nice outside, That familiar voice said in reply. Over time, where he and Raven spent so much time together, they would subconsciously say something to the other while they weren't even there and would actually hear the reply in their head; very close to, if not exactly, what they would have replied had it been said in person. This actually led to occasions where the two would argue with each other over words that were never even said.

It was all he had left of her, now.

" I guess you know about the whole Russian dude calling," His smile started to fade a little, the sadness sweeping back through." I'm on a case again, but I don't know how to start."

You're not even over there yet, of course you don't know where to start, that voice replied, and he could imagine the small half smile that would have been on her face as she said it.

" You know what I mean," He croaked, a slight hiccup escaping his lips." Robin was always the detective, and when he was gone you were the one who helped spot everything. You were the one who made the pieces fit."

And then the voice stopped, and that was when B' finally lost his composure. He buried his face in his hands, and sobbed. That voice was not Raven, he knew that. There would never be another Raven, not his Raven. All he had left was a memory; nothing more than that, he realized.

He lifted his head and turned to her dresser, and then gave a puzzled expression. Something on the dresser caught his eye. With a sniffle, he rose and walked towards the dresser and saw what it was that had caught his eye.

Ravens mirror, the one that had sucked him and Cyborg into her mind all those years ago. That was when they really became friends.

The mirror was actually something Raven used for meditation, a place she could go to for peace. Now, it was just a mirror. A very ornate mirror, but a mirror none the less. Still…

" So what do you do now?" He asked, holding it delicately in his hands. Naturally, it did nothing, just showed his reflection, surrounding parts of the room, a weird light on his fore head and-

Wait, weird light on his forehead? He took a closer look and realized that the light was not on his fore head: It was in the mirror.

Before he could react, a white beam of energy shot out like a lightning bolt, arching directly on to his forehead.

An aching chill washed over his whole body, starting at his head and working it's way throughout the rest of his body. He head felt as if it were going to completely freeze over, and incase the rest of his body in ice. He opened his mouth to scream, but all that escaped was a croak.

He couldn't do anything, he realized. All he could do was stand there in agonizing pain, hoping the tower alert system would trigger.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

Dazed and confused, Beast Boy tried to take a step forward when he heard the towers alarm go off." Be right there." He said in a slur, trying to take a step forward. The only thing he succeeded at in that process was falling forward and hitting face first against the floor, completely unconscious.  
_

Ravager looked around to survey her work. All around, robotic limbs and bodies littered the ground, some twitching and emitting bursts of electricity. She rested on her katana much like a cane; well, a cane that buried itself in a droids severed head, anyway.

Sometimes, it just felt good to cut loose and have a go at non-sentient forms and cut them to ribbons.

She was pondering whether she had beat her previous record, fifty droids in one hundred and twelve seconds, when Cyborg opened up the door and walked in.

"Okay, the ship is about prepa-" He stopped mid-sentence, looking around at the carnage that Rose had caused." Whoa, someone had a bad day." He said, lifting up one of the robotic limbs. It had been cut cleanly, which unnerved the robotic man. He knew she maintained her blades, and always honed them to a razors edge, but cutting through steel this cleanly always gave him chills.

She nodded at him." Yep, decided to have another go at beating my record." With a sharp yank, she tore the sword free from the severed droids head and sheathed it.

Cyborg laughed lightly." Any luck with that?" He asked.

Rose shrugged." I had a little trouble with the boss bot, but I think I may have shaved a hair or two off my record." She paused." Why do we even have a boss bot? That kind of thing only makes sense in a video game."

Cyborg laughed lightly." Or with our luck, a fan fiction."

Rose snorted, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips." Nerds, they're everywhere."

As it had turned out, she had completed the course in one hundred and four seconds flat; a total of eight seconds off of her previous record.

What Cyborg was about to say upon entering, was that the ship was nearly prepared, but they had to run some diagnostics on their equipment. Over time, the Titans uniforms had been modified and upgraded to better protect themselves against various dangers faced.

Cyborg, for example, had upgraded himself with an EMP resistant hardware and software, along with a few new upgrades to the sonic cannon to better focus more power with less energy usage.

Beast Boy had upgraded his own suit to better protect himself against gun fire and blunt force trauma. Cyborg had taken his old doom patrol uniforms and remade them all with a nano-composite material. It had greater flexibility than his old material, despite being slightly bulkier. The material would remain so unless it face sudden trauma, then it would harden at the point of impact, and an inner gel-layer would further cushion whatever blow might have struck.

This gave considerable protection against almost any attack, from punches and knives, all the way up to stopping most pistol caliber bullets

Rose had similar material, although it was slightly more heavy duty, considering she stayed in her form whilst Beast Boy changed from one creature into another as the fight demanded. What made hers' different was that there were hardened nano-composite plates at her knees, shins, chest, shoulders and forearms. The plates were an olive-drab color, and she had armored gauntlets around her hands.

One little added feature of this armor was that, because it ran off of EGMs' in an individuals body, it could read what her body was about to do and add extra power to whatever she was doing. For example, for every pound of force she put into something, the suit would put in three pounds. That meant she was effectively three times stronger, faster, and deadlier with the suit.

Quite a scary thing, especially if you knew just how fast, strong, and deadly she was without that armor.

The only downside to all this tech they had was the power source. Because it ran off of the electrical pulses the human body emitted, he had to regularly maintain it and make sure it was all in prime working order, other wise it could turn into horrific hindrance as well. They could all of a sudden stiffen up, the nano bots hardening for no apparent reason; or it could completely go slack, giving little more protection than a t-shirt would.

" Soon as we get those done, we should be on our way." He stated, logging onto his diagnostic computer built into his arm.

" Alright, where's the jolly green midget, then?" She asked, looking around as she did.

Cyborg shrugged." Dunno, maybe he's in his ro-" He was cut off by an alarm that went off for the tower. He quickly exited his diagnostics screen and accessed the titans security mainframe, while Rose unsheathed both her swords.

" Looks like we got a problem in the tower," The cybernetic said, simultaneously walking toward the door out into the hallway." We have a massive energy spike in…"

" Where?" Rose asked, quickly following behind him, her swords at the ready. Cyborg said nothing, quickly getting off his arm computer and started running, Rose picking up the pace to keep up. She had no idea where it was that Cyborg had seen the energy spike, just that it seemed to have spooked him. As they went along the corridors, she knew of only a few rooms that they could be heading to; the main back-up generator housing, which she now saw they were passing. That left only one room…

As they approached it, Cyborg quickly punched in an over-ride code to open the door. In the case of an emergency, all doors would lock down and seal themselves in, and would require an over-ride code to re open. All the titans had memorized these codes, even Beast Boy, and thus could access all the doors like usual, giving them an advantage and a chance that a intruder would be stuck and isolated in a single room.

However, when the door opened, they didn't see an intruder; they saw an unconscious green changeling, laying face down in the floor.

" B'!" The cybernetic called, running and sliding to the floor beside his friend, while Rose stood guard. He ran a quick diagnostic over him, checking vitals and organs for damage. Elevated blood pressure and heart rate, but other than that he seemed to be un hurt.

Quickly, he picked him up and carried him fireman style out of the room, making his way to the medical bay.

" What happened in there?" Rose asked, still on alert.

Cyborg didn't answer, as he was still trying to figure that out himself. There was not an intruder, and Beast Boy did not have a concussion, so that ruled out a knockout blow. There weren't any signs of electrical problems, so it wasn't electrocution.

As far as it seemed, Beast Boy had been painfully put into sleep.


	3. Mirrors image

Hey all! Sorry for the wait, had to really work on this particular chapter, as I wanted to get it just right. Just to clarify something, in case no one knew, but Rose is not my OC. She is a copyright of DC comics, and was a favorite character of mine from the comic series. She played a brief role in the Teen Titans Go! Comic series, which was the comic based off the show, but I don't see her used much.

Now that we're done with that, on to the story!  
_

The aching in his head had not ceased, as Beast Boy started to regain consciousness. Although not quite as severe as before, it still throbbed with some ferocity.

Tiredly, he tried to open his eyes to pick himself up from the floor. He was still confused about what had happened, the dull ache in his head that seemed to wash over the rest of his body doing nothing to help the matters any. If it weren't so bright maybe the pain would subside a little.

Wait a minute, He thought, Since when has Ravens room been bright? In fact, it was very bright, almost like there was a giant window that had opened.

Speaking of giant, the room seemed much larger than usual. In fact, it was huge, the roof being at least twenty five to thirty feet above him. Then when his eyes adjusted fully, he realized he wasn't on the floor in Ravens' room; he was on the floor in the common room.

He stood shakily, the headache ratcheting in intensity the higher he stood. He began to feel a wave of vertigo sweep over him, clouding his vision as he sank back down onto one knee.

He tried to think through what had happened; he was in Ravens room, looked out the window, saw her mirror on her dresser…

The mirror.

That's what happened. He had looked into her mirror, somehow it knocked him out, Cyborg and Rose found him and were administering first aid.

In the common room… lying on the floor… with them no where in sight.

Ok, so maybe there were some flaws in that conclusion. That still begged the question, what was he doing in the common room?

" Gar, what are you doing?"

That voice… It couldn't be, that oh so familiar voice. It wasn't possible! He turned, and through a haze he could see a small figure, sitting on the common room couch. As of yet, all he could see was the outline; short stature, blue cloak, something in hand. As his vision cleared, he saw what he hadn't seen in two long years.

Ravens' puzzled and annoyed face.  
_

Files and research papers were all around the room, most neatly stacked, others strewn about on the desk to the right hand side.

"Judas" sat at this desk, feet propped up as he smoked a fine cigar. Usually, he avoided smoking, but the recent events called for a celebration of sorts. Along with the cigar he now smoked, he had a bottle of brandy sitting up on the desk, a small glass beside it.

The assassination went perfectly. When the guards changed shifts an hour after the shot was fired, they found the body and called it in like he expected. The Russian authorities, lacking in resources to spare, called in their very own hero: Red Star.

He knew the Russian was a lab rat of the soviet army, and a way to get the upper-hand on their American counterparts. Unfortunately, he was unstable at the time, leaking his radioactive energy and destroying a small city with it. For years, he was shunned by his own, then a radioactive monster began to terrorize the people, and thus he was forced out of hiding to combat it with the help of his new allies, the Teen Titans.

That was his real prize.

He had no quarrel with the Russian, as far as he was concerned he was a soldier, nothing more or less. He deserved a certain amount of respect, and thus was why he had hired Andre to start robbing banks in Siberia. The distraction would keep him busy, and he knew the first people he would call would be those he was most familiar with. He personally had distaste for the burglar, anyway, and hoped that the Russian would imprison him eventually.

But not before he was done with his job.

As he took another puff of his cigar, he began to contemplate how this would be accomplished. Not that he hadn't thought everything through, mind you. He thought of every move, counter move, and contingency to hundreds of possible scenarios as to how this could play out.

What he wanted was to find the perfect way to end it all. Should he kill them all slowly, making each one watch? Or should he pick them off one by one, showing them how truly powerless they were?

He was half finished with his cigar as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back into his chair. Sometimes, the business of killing could be a very taxing job, he knew. All the time he had spent working on this plan, all the time he had decided to go through with this, was all starting to come together. It had been a painstaking process, years of contemplating and moving the pieces to align just right.

When he finally finished his cigar, he unscrewed the cap to the brandy and poured a small amount into his glass. This was a special drink, one he had made a personal vow to only drink a glass of in the event of something monumental to celebrate. As he had filled it to his desired amount, he finally came to a conclusion as to what it was that would be celebrated.

The vision of the titans, being carried away in body bags.  
_

For a moment, Beast Boy couldn't even act, couldn't even comprehend what he was seeing.

There was Raven, sitting on the couch with a book in hand, staring at him with her trademark you idiot look.

Beast Boys' confusion was replaced by extreme excitement. He temporarily forgot his head ache and nausea as he lunged forward, intent on giving her the biggest bear hug he had ever given anyone in their lives. Actually, he had transformed into a bear to do so.

He never noticed Ravens expression did not change as he charged forward.

He reached forward, intent on swooping her up. However, to his surprise all he felt was air, and before he could realize it, he was rolling hard along the floor. His wind knocked out of him, he continued rolling until he finally stopped about twenty feet.

Behind the couch.

How did he get here? Maybe Raven teleported him directly behind herself, so as to avoid the hug he was about to give. Seemed Ravenish, to be sure. But he never saw a portal, nor heard her mantra, so that was unlikely.

Confused as he was, he was about become even more so.

" Well?" He heard Raven ask, still facing where he was. That was odd, as if she didn't even…

In shock, he got right on his feet to look where Raven was staring. Something was behind the TV, messing with the cables in the back. Beast Boy had done that once, he remembered. He was trying to hook up an HDMI cable for their Gamestation 3 so he could play his new game, zombie monkeys from space. There was something that happened that he couldn't really remember now, just that it didn't end well.

…

Wait a second, who was behind the TV?

" Well, what?" The one behind the TV said, peering his head from behind it. Even from here, he could tell who it was.

" Well, what are you doing?" Raven repeated, annoyance seeping into her voice. She hated repeating herself in conversation.

" What does it look like?" The changeling behind the TV asked in kind, as if it should be obvious.

" A bad idea, for starters."

All things considered, it was one of the weirdest things he had ever seen as he tried desperately to figure out the scene in front of him. Ok, let me sort this out: I wake up in front of the couch, I try to tackle Raven. Now I am standing behind the couch after I tried to tackle Raven but somehow I didn't. I get up, Raven is talking to me, only it's not me me but it's him me. Wait, that doesn't make sense… Ugh!, he thought as he clutched his head. This made his head hurt! Nothing made any sense, he was here but somehow not here and seeing himself. Could this possibly get any weirder?

" Listen to the sands, to each grain within the hand." A voice whispered. It caught him by surprise, as he did not recognize it. It was soft, almost motherly in tone, but completely un-familiar.

" What?" He asked the voice.

" Listen to the sands, to each grain within the hand." The voice repeated.

So now there was a voice in his head. Super, that didn't complicate matters any further, did it? Everything here was so confusing but now that some random voice had told him to listen to sand, everything was just completely fine now, right?

Finally, he sighed. Whatever was going on, panic wasn't going to solve it, no matter how bad he wanted to do so. He wanted desperately to scream to Raven and tell her how much he missed her. But for now, he couldn't. For reasons beyond him, his reason triumphed over his emotions.

He had no idea what it was talking about, but it said to listen to the sands. There wasn't any sand around, so he decided to do the next best thing; listen to them.  
_

" And furthermore, should you really be tampering with our TV?" Raven asked her usual monotone, here expression neutral but her eyes said everything.

" A better question is, why shouldn't I?" Beast boy asked, earning a raised brow from Raven.

" A good answer is that the last time you tampered with electronics, you infected Cyborg with a virus." She answered," As I recall, it ended in Cyborg devouring nine stop signs, three tires, and a transmission block." As she said it, her tone remained the same but a small half smile crossed her lips.

"It was only half a transmission block!" He whined in defense." And we fixed it, didn't we?"

" Yes, and we made sure to never let you near a computer again." The empath replied.

" And this isn't a computer." He said, patting the TV," It's a TV, so not the same thing."

Before Raven could retort, the sound of the automatic doors opening behind them caught their attention. They both turned to see both Robin and Starfire walking into the room. Naturally, Starfire was the first to greet them.

" Greetings, friends Raven and Beast Boy!" She greeted in her usual bright and cheery tone of voice.

" Hiya guys!" Beast boy replied, still fiddling with the wires on the TV.

Robin noticed this immediately, and looked at Raven. She simply shrugged, as she really wasn't as concerned as she had let on. Her and the changeling shared a unique bond, and that bond somehow meant useless arguments over minor issues. In truth, it did not concern her what Beast Boy was doing to the TV, as she despised the thing anyway.

Seeing that Raven was not concerned, he figured things were under control," Anyone seen Cyborg?" Robin asked.

" Well, it's T-car Tuesday, so he is probably giving the car a complete wash down." Raven replied. Cyborg spent an almost unhealthy amount of time with the car any day of the week. However, on every Tuesday, he would do nothing but wash, work with, and stare at his car. People tended to avoid him today, because he would often take anyone who so much walked by the garage and make them stare at the car with him.

Robin looked a little nervous all of a sudden, and turned his head back to the door." I forgot about that, hope she avoids him."

Raven raised a brow." Who?"

Robin looked back at Raven." I was going to announce this with the whole team, but I guess it'll be alright with you guys for now." He walked a little closer to the couch," Team, as of today, there will be one more Titan living in Titans tower."

Beast Boy directed his attention away from his work to give an amazed look at Robin." Sweet!" He exclaimed in excitement," Who are we adding? Argent? Jericho?" He began to ask as he went back to working on the wires.

" Ravager." Robin replied. It was in such a matter of fact tone, no amusement or deceit. That was what shocked them the most.

Beast boy quickly jerked his head up to Robin." What?" He shouted in surprised, not paying attention where the cable was going. The wire touched the wrong input on the TV, and all of a sudden Beast Boys body stiffened at the sudden flow of electricity coursing through his body.

Raven, too was surprised. Surprised enough, in fact, that she didn't even notice Beast Boy convulsing as electricity coursed through him or Starfire flying over to him, trying to aid him in his predicament." Ravager? Didn't she… you know, try to kill us all a while back?"

When they had first met Ravager, there were a series of attacks around the city. Professor Chang had Slade-bots stolen from him, some reports of a very agile criminal in the city. As the tracked the leads down, they originally thought Slade had come back, as he had fallen off the grid after the incident with Trigon. Beast Boy had fought an android of him a few months back, so maybe this was his return.

However, after tracking for so far, Rose finally revealed herself, launching a vicious sally to them as she fought for revenge against the Titans and what they did to her father.

Robin reacted, but not in violence. He challenged why she worked for one who had left her, and who still had not returned to her. The titans quickly found that Ravager, Rose Wilson, was not an evil mastermind at all. She was just a girl, dealt a wrong hand in her life and brought up in a loveless environment. He then did what seemed to go against all logic and sense: he offered her family.

In all her time of training with the best instructors available in various combat techniques, all the informants she had met, she never truly had a family. That it had been offered to her, by those she had despised and hated of all people, stunned her. It was that fact, her consuming loneliness and her underlying desire for family, that won her over.

Even so, Raven was skeptical. People who had been brought up in rough environments tended to retain an amount of that old nature. That was why she had not become a Titan then and there. People may change what they want to do, but changing what they actually do is where the challenge comes in. Still, maybe that was unfair considering her own past, she thought.

Robin nodded." Yes she did, and as I recall she pretty much did a full one eighty from that." He replied." She's spent the last year getting herself cleaned up, and I really think she could be useful here." Robin and the Titans were actually assisting her with that, retraining her out of her previous lifestyle, though usually it was Robin and Starfire who did the most, hence the skepticism by the others who had not really seen her progress.

At this moment, Starfire finally unplugged the TV and Beast Boy stopped convulsing and fell on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head up and looked at Robin, hair sticking up and bursting with sparks of electricity." Dude, she tried to kill us!"

Robin ignored him, still looking at Raven." I think being part of a team would be good for her. Considering her previous environment, I think this is what she needs." He explained." She's looking for a second chance, and a chance to use her skills to contribute. How is she supposed to do that if all we do is push her away?"

The room went completely silent at that question. They knew he was right, and who in the room hadn't made a mistake that endangered the team? Beast Boy had been exposed to his inner beast, Raven had nearly lost control of rage. Robin became obsessed with Slade and created Red X at the expense of his team, and Cyborg had nearly destroyed himself because of his chip upgrade.

The point was, everyone on the team had made a big mistake in their lives, and the Titans still gave them a second chance. The question now wasn't why, but why not?

Raven sighed, and in her monotone asked," All right, where is she?"

With that, they heard the main room doors open, and looked to see that Cyborg and Ravager entering the room. Ravagers boots were muddy, while Cyborg was almost completely covered in the stuff.

" You said it handled well off the road." Ravager said, pointing a finger at the cybernetic.

" That wasn't permission to take it muddin'!" He replied angrily, the vein in his head beginning to throb.

" Ah, it'll come out with a good wash. Besides," She said, taking off her boots, "we wouldn't have got stuck if it had better tires."

Robin raised a brow as Raven and the others quickly went to his side." I assume she's getting acquainted with Cyborg."


	4. Rude awakening

**Hey guys, I am really sorry that it took me so long to update this. You guys didn't deserve to wait 2 weeks just for this chapter. Sorry that it's not long, but we have been in the process of moving so my time has been cut pretty badly. I will be trying to update more often for ya'll. That being said, hope ya'll enjoy!**

" Looks like he's dreaming." Cyborg stated, monitoring Beast Boys brain waves on the screen in front of him. After they had found him, they had taken him straight to the med bay, where they had hooked him up to the medical computer. On it was his current heart rate, brain activity, and a full diagram of his internal organ structure.

Cyborg had found his vitals to be normal. His blood pressure initially was high, as was his heart rate, but nothing had been damaged. He found that odd, considering how intense the energy levels had been when he had read them. Normally, an energy spike like that could easily have damaged any vital organs, with a possibility of completely shutting down the entire repertory system.

So what happened with their now unconscious friend? Right now, that was the question being asked by the two standing over him.

" Was there an electrical surge?" Rose asked.

" I've already checked into that; wires are completely fine, and plus even if they weren't they couldn't have made an energy pulse that big."

Rose leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, trying to go through other possible scenarios as to what happened. Overload couldn't have been responsible, as he would have attacked the rest of the tower. Control Freak was still in prison.

None of the answers made sense to them, and they would always find themselves back to square one.

" One thing is for sure," Cyborg said, looking at his unconscious green friend." We won't be going anywhere with B' like this." He noticed the changelings heart rate increase, like he saw something that made him excited. Since he was dreaming, he put it off. Ones' dreams could do that, so it was nothing to be concerned about.

Rose leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the foot of Beast Boys' bed, staring at Cyborg with her brow raised." So, what now?" She inquired," Can't just leave this whole murder case untouched."

Cyborg nodded as he rubbed his chin he thought about her question. She was right, there was no way they were going anywhere but it would be wrong to leave this whole thing alone. The police were stretched, and the longer they waited the colder the trail would get.

Currently, there would be no one else that he could think of that was really experienced in that particular field who could handle it. The titans he had called were good in a fight and could track a common criminal, but they weren't detectives. And he didn't know too many among the list of heroes who were good detectives.

Except for…

" We could call him in." Cyborg replied, after a moments thought.

Rose paused a moment, then shook her head as a frown crossed her lips." No, he'd never agree to it." She stated," You know he quit the whole super-hero-detective business."

" He owes me, and he knows it." Cyborg replied," Plus, he's still one of the best at what he does."

" Did." Rose corrected." What he did, not what he does. You get away from that too long and you lose your edge."

" Not birdie boy," Cyborg then pulled his communicator up." He doesn't have a communicator, but he does have a phone." He began dialing." He's our best shot at this."

The cybernetic had modified the communicators to reach cell phones whenever the need arose. The features were bare minimum in that respect, with only call or text and could only be dialed after a security clearance encryption was established. This insured that, for one, the communicator could not be traced or hacked. Plus, it also kept the titans from using them frivolously, as many of the heroes still had their teenager tendencies.

The dial tone rang several times before a very familiar voice came over the phone.

" Hello?" That so very sweetly innocent voice came back at him.

" Hey Star!" Cyborg responded," It's Cyborg."  
_

Rose raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. The fact that Star had answered instead of Robin set something off in her brain. It being his phone, he most likely carried it with him all the time.

However, her attention was distracted as she heard a series of rapid beeps. When she looked toward the changeling, she realized his heart rate had sped up dramatically. Whatever was going on, he wasn't having a dream anymore: he was having a nightmare.

" Cyborg?" She said to the cybernetic, who had his own look of concern on his face from something she had apparently missed in the conversation. All the while, Beast Boys heart rate continued increasing, as did his brain activity.

Immediately, she stood up and began running diagnostics on him: Elevated blood pressure, dramatic increase in epinephrine. Not only was he having a nightmare, it was one that was sending his mind into a state of shock and instinct in his own sleep. She looked at the Cybernetic and said again," Cyborg, you need to look at this." He was still there, communicator to his ear as he listened to Starfire talk.

" What?" He asked, confusion in his face. Whatever it was, it had shocked him to a point of obliviousness toward their current situation." What do you mean Rob is-"

All of a sudden, Beast Boy had shot up to a sitting position, eyes wide open as he began yelling," Raven! Raven!"

Cyborg shot up as well, moving to secure his green friend as he began to struggle. Rose had to jump in as well as the changeling struggled against their grip. They were holding on, but only just.

" Grass stain, snap out of it!" Cyborg said through gritted teeth as he held his friend in place. But he didn't react to the voice, not any voice from anyone. All he did was shout the name, over and over again.

"Raven! Raven!"  
_

Five minutes earlier…

Beast boy watched as the argument between Rose was sorted out. Apparently, Ravager was fond of mud slinging in cars, a fact which Cyborg figured out a little too late when he had decided to let her take the car for a spin. Quite unusual for Cyborg to let someone drive his car, but Rose had a good set of sad puppy eyes, thus he was caught off guard and unable to resist.

Meanwhile he was still trying to figure out what it was he was actually seeing. Was it possible this was a memory of his? He did remember this event, and the memory of what had happened when he fiddled with the HDMI cable had returned to him. But if it was a memory, then why wasn't he seeing it from his perspective? A memory would only make sense if he could see it from his perspective.

Another possibility may have been that it was Ravens memory. The mirror was a portal into her mind, after all, and so it would make sense that her mind would contain memories. But that posed more problems than the previous thought. Along with not seeing it in her perspective, if Raven was dead, then how was it he was seeing her memories? Did the mirror still work even after death?

Things just wouldn't add up no matter how he sliced it. For every one answer there were at least three question because of it.

He was so deep in thought, that he only now just caught the fact that the room had grown darker. As he stood from his sitting position, he also took note of what he heard: nothing.

All the voices from the other titans had faded out, and they were no longer in the room. Huh, is it that late already? Beast Boy thought, I couldn't have been here that long.

At that point, he began to walk toward the main room door. He then noticed how cold the room had gotten, as if someone had left the A/C on and forgot to turn it off. He began rubbing his arms, and then started to notice the room was getting even darker. Frighteningly so, actually. He looked out the window, the sun was still in it's same spot, and the lights of the main room were still on.

This wasn't a natural darkness, the changeling realized as his pace had subconsciously increased to the point that he nearly ran toward the door. The darkness grew further, and before Beast boy could reach the door, it enveloped the entire room to the point of an abyss. With the darkness came an aching cold he could not explain.

He froze where he was, unable to move for the moment, as he felt something else come over him; an emotion. He trembled, his hands clenched in fists as he felt it was over his entire body.

As he looked back, he began to see a red glow. When he looked completely behind him, what he saw made him want to scream in fright: Those four, glowing red eyes staring through him.

Frozen in his place, all he could do was stare as he felt something hook around his leg. Before he could react, it gave a sharp pull, yanking him off his feet as it dragged him to itself. As he began struggling against it, he tried to grab for his legs, feeling for the tendrils that had grabbed in in pitch darkness.

Beast boy changed into a gorilla as he began to tearing at the tendrils wrapped around his ankles. No sooner had he started, however, did more come and envelop his arms. Before he knew it, he was on his back, tendrils wrapped around his legs, arms and neck. He could not even see any thing, it was far too dark. All he could see were those four red eyes glaring at him.

All of a sudden, there was a horrific howl. At the same time there was a warped scream as they eyes all of a sudden widened and he felt it's grip loosen on him. As he began to free himself, he began noticing tears in the darkness, as elongated slashes appeared in it. More tears and more warped screams filled the air around him.

However, as the slashes became more numerous, there was another scream that echoed. It set off every protective reflex he had as he jumped to his feet and looked to the tears. Instantly, he turned into a kangaroo and jumped through the tear. He then screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw a beast, tearing at a certain empath in rage form. Only now, she was returning to normal, and had just enough time to scream in pain as the beast delivered it's next blow.

"Raven!" Beast boy cried, watching as the claws were coming down in one last savage blow." Raven!"  
_

"He's completely irate!" Rose yelled as she tried to hold him in place," Give him a tranquilizer or something!"

" I can't, he's moving way too much!" Cyborg yelled in reply. Ever since Beast Boy had awoken, he had gone ballistic and screamed Ravens name over and over as he fought to get away. It didn't seem as if he was aware of them, only that something was holding him. Strangely, he had not shifted into an animal form yet, but that was not noticed by Cyborg. What was noticed was that the changeling was much stronger in his normal form than he looked.

Rose grunted in annoyance," Hold on," With that, she let go for a second, causing Cyborg to adjust his grip before Beast Boy could get away.

" What are you-" He never finished, before he saw a blur of motion and felt the changelings head snap towards him. With all that, the fighting ceased, as Beast Boy's eyes glazed over. He began to mumble before finally falling back against the bed. He was still semi-conscious, but he was so dazed that it had the same effect as if he had been knocked out. When he looked at Rose, she was rubbing the knuckles on her right hand." What did you do?"

" I gave him the original tranquilizer, at a dosage of one punch to the face." She replied matter of factly." Subject should now be calm for the next five to ten minutes, give or take." She said, gesturing with her hands.

He shook his head as he stared at the girl," Was that completely necessary?"

She scoffed as she crossed her arms, her eyes rolling." You're welcome."

Cyborg stepped back as he picked up the communicator." You still there, Star?"

" What happened with friend Beast Boy?" She asked, apparently having heard the ordeal with him suddenly awakening and screaming. He began to explain to her what had happened, all the while picking up something odd in the background, like a gust of wind, but he couldn't quite place it.

" After we found him, we took him straight here to the med bay." He said," After monitoring him for a bit, he starts dreaming and then we call up ya'll to get Robin on the case." He then raised a brow." Speaking of which, what this whole thing about Robin?"

" I will explain more when I arrive, friend Cyborg." Starfire replied. In that moment, he realized the wind he was hearing must have been her flying through the air.

" Whoa Star, you don't need to come all the way here."

" I disagree. If my friends are in danger, and there is such incidents as these, then it is completely necessary I come with you." With that, she hung up the phone.

Cyborg shook his head. It had been over seven years since Robin and Starfire had left the team. They had since moved, incognito, out in the country. Close enough to Jump City where they could visit once in a while without difficulty, but far enough to avoid unnecessary attention. It would take her an hour or so to fly here.

At that moment, he heard a loud groan and looked to see his green friend rising up from his bed. He clutched his head as he looked around at the room.

" What happened?" He asked groggily, rubbing his head in an attempt to sooth the dull ache that engulfed his head and face." Who got the license number of the truck that hit me?"

Rose scoffed." I didn't hit you that hard, ya big baby."

The changeling looked around he room, finding himself in the med bay of the Tower. The two titans stared at him, as if they were anticipating him to suddenly jump out the window.

So he had been dreaming about everything? Everything he had seen was just his own imagination within his head? He shook his head as he looked at his friends." Why am I in the med bay?"

The cybernetic paused before answering," We found you knocked out on the floor in Ravens room. You've been here for about an hour, B'."

The changeling shook his head, then swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand." Is the ship prepped?" He asked.

Cyborg put his hands on the changelings shoulders as he sat him back down." Oh no, you're not going out there while you're like this." Cyborg answered." We don't even know what made you go unconscious, let alone what you saw that made you go ballistic."

Beast Boy looked at his friend." I'm fine, Cy'. I just had a… dream." He replied.

Cyborg scoffed at his answer." That wasn't no dream, B': that was a nightmare."

" You were screaming Ravens' name over and over again." Rose put in." Whatever you saw was enough to make you oblivious to anything around you."

Beast boy paused irritably." Ok, so it was a nightmare. Who doesn't have one every once in a while?" With that the changeling stood and began walking to the door." Now come on, we're heading to China."

" The Urals are in Russia, B'." Cyborg corrected." And we're not going anywhere until Starfire gets here."

This caused the changeling to stop dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned and faced his Cybernetic friend." Star is coming? I thought that they…"

" It's just her coming. That's something else I wanna talk to you about." He walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, the changeling knew this couldn't be good. Almost immediately, his suspicions were confirmed when Cyborg answered," Robin's been missing for the last eight weeks."


End file.
